1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a backlight module frame. The method is particularly used in the production of backlight module for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LCD device comprises an LCD panel, and a backlight module mounted under the LCD panel for supplying light thereto. The backlight module mainly comprises a light source, a light guide plate, and a frame. The light guide plate is made of a transparent acrylic plastic, and is used for guiding light received from the light source to uniformly illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. The frame is usually made of metal, and used for providing a high mechanical strength to protect the light guide plate and the light source. The frame also provides an electromagnetic shield capability.
A typical method of making a backlight module frame includes: providing a number of individual starting components that are cut to proper length; pressing the starting components to form a unit corresponding to the subsequent unit form of the frame; assembling the units to form a semi-manufactured frame corresponding to the subsequent form of the frame; and welding the semi-manufactured frame to manufacture a backlight module frame. This method of making a backlight module frame may lower the cost of material. However, forming each one of the backlight module frames needs at least two welding processes. The more welding processes of making the backlight module frame, the more time is relatively needed, which is problematic for mass-producing the backlight module frames.
What is needed, therefore, is a new method for making backlight module frames that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.